Inhibitions
by frazzledgiraffe
Summary: Retelling the ancient myth of Hades and Persephone.
1. Chapter 1

_Sing to me of the maiden, Muse_

_Born of light, fated to rule darkness_

_Captured by the king she captivated_

_Her mother's hollow cries_

_Life gone from her eyes_

_The juice stained her lips_

_Oh Muse, somewhere in your scripts_

_Reveal the tale of Persephone_

He remembered when he first laid eyes upon her.

It was at one of those parties on Olympus celebrating one god or another, Hades didn't really pay attention to the festivities. He only came this time because he had promised Zeus that very 500 years he would join all of the other up on Olympus.

Oh how he wished he hadn't made that promise.

The gods of the upperworld did no real work, they only satisfied their lust with mortals or each other, caroused during events such as the one now, or meddled in human affairs. Besides Athena, Hades could barely stand any of them, primarily the one sauntering towards him.

"Hades, what a pleasant surprise. Has it been 500 years already?" Aphrodite stopped a foot away from him, a smirk playing on her lips. She was constantly flirting with him, seeing as he was one of the few gods who refused to bed with her. Although tempting, Hades typically didn't indulge in meaningless affairs. Something that distinguished him from his sex addicted brothers.

"Not quite, I was up recently having to tell your lover that if he kept slaughtering hundreds of mortals, he would have me to deal with," Hades replied. Most gods were intimidated by Hades, and because of his status at lord of the dead, they had reason. He was very formidable, but never unjust.

"Oh dear, if anything were to happen to dear Ares, I wonder who would ever take his place in my heart," said Aphrodite rather dramatically. Hades understood her suggestion, and he knew what "place" she was referring to.

"I don't know, maybe your husband?" and with that Hades swiftly left Aphrodite and entered that grand dining hall of Olympus.

He could see Zeus's seat, the largest and center of all, next to that was Hera's, to the right Poseidon and Amphitrite's, and to the left was his seat. There was no chair for his queen, because he did not have one. Even when he left his realm he was reminded of how he was very much alone.

He sat in his chair and paid no attention to the other deities as they took their respective seats and waited for the King and Queen of the gods to join them. Eventually Hermes stood and announced their arrival.

"King of the Gods, Zeus, and Queen of the Gods, Hera, has arrived." Indeed the pair strode into the hall, smiling, and took their seats at the table. Immediately servants came round pouring wine and ambrosia for all of the guests, as well as serving the meals.

All the others gods were chattering, eating, drinking too much, while Hades merely observed. He didn't like to partake in the small talk, or get involved in family quarrels. He watched as Zeus rose from his chair and spoke, "Where is Demeter?"

Everyone looked around, and surprisingly not one, but two chairs next to Hephaestus were empty. Zeus had a look of anger cross before me motioned for Hermes to speak with him in private.

'At least I am not the only one who thinks these gatherings are useless,' Hades thought to himself.

Zeus came back alone, and announced to the group, "May the music and dancing commence!"

Apollo and his muses rushed to the stage and began to play upbeat tunes, while the servants hurriedly pulled the tables and chairs away. People began to dance with partners, groups, or alone, but they all seemed content at this moment. Hades moved away from the crowed and leaned against a nearly column.

And that's when he first saw her.

She was beautiful. From the very second she entered the hall, he could not keep his eyes off of her. She had flowing blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, and warm brown eyes. She was tall, but not giant, and she wore a simple lavender chiton that stopped just above her knees. Hades could tell she was dressed more as a child than a young woman.

She made her way to the center of the dance floor and started spinning joyously. A wide smile graced her flawless skin, revealing her perfect white teeth. Hades knew he could not be the only one infatuated with her. He saw Apollo take her hand, and they began to spin and twist and dip. She let go eventually, and took Hermes hand and started twirling and laughing in his arms. This breathtaking girl had done this to a few other gods, as well as a surprised Athena. She left everyone with a grin on their face. She was clearly enjoying herself, and the gods clearly welcomed her carefree, lively presence.

Her eyes caught a hold of his, and he could feel his breath hitch. She gracefully made her way towards him, grabbed him hand, and began to dance with him as she did with the others. She obviously did not know who he was.

As she dipped in his embrace, their Hades looked closely at her. She did not paint her face like the others, yet she was more radiant than anyone Hades had ever witnessed. She was laughing, enjoying this dance before she whirled away from him, leaving Hades and the others stunned. He slowly made his way back to his position by the column, his mind reviewing and reviewing what had just occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone sat in the grass with her feet in the river, her toes curled in the cool water. She was surrounding by eagerly chattering nymphs, one of whom was recently married.

"Oh and my dress was just lovely, it was floor length, with a train…" the newlywed went on and on about her wedding and husband, until another interrupted her.

"And what about your wedding night?" she asked with suggestive brow movements.

"Well, that was the best part. Seph, I know Demeter would never want you to hear about this, but I'm going to tell you anyway. "

* * *

"What?" Persephone asked incredulously. She could feel her jaw go slack, and her eyes widen. The other nymphs giggled at her innocence.

"That's what happens. The man puts-"

"Stop! I heard that part, but why?" she inquired. A part of her felt almost dirty for listening to these nymphs, asking them these questions.

"Because it's fun. It feels good. It is really a shame you'll never know what it's like," said one of them. Persephone was just about to retort when she heard her mother call for her, and her company scattered.

She sighed. Persephone did not like being so confined to her mother's fields. She wanted to explore, she wanted to know, Persephone craved something beyond the life her mother laid out for her. She had a large imagination and curiosity that was constantly trampled by Demeter. Yes, the fields and flowers were beautiful, but it was lonely on this side of paradise.

"Kore, there is still much planting to do before the sunset. Come along now," said her mother, Demeter.

Persephone complied wordlessly. She loved her mother, but she was very overprotective and treated her as a child. She was eighteen now, and could make her own decisions. However, she looked at her childish lavender chiton and knew Demeter would never let her have what she wanted, her independence. Her mother even referred to her as 'Kore', and had apparently failed to tell her about the nature of wedding nights.

After working the rest of the afternoon, Persephone and Demeter made their way back to their modest cottage, where they saw Hermes, messenger of the gods. Demeter stood looming over the short deity.

"Demeter, I have a message from Zeus, pertaining to the festival this evening," Hermes said. "He says you must bring Persephone to the celebration, as she is his daughter as well and you have never let her visit Olympus prior. He is very upset that you two have already missed the feast."

Persephone had never seen her mother look so livid. "My daughter will have nothing to do with you careless gods just waiting to take advantage of her. How dare you tell me what to do with my child."

Hermes shrugged. "Zeus's orders. She is coming with me, regardless of what you say," and with that, Persephone and Hermes vanished.

* * *

They landed on the steps of Olympus. Her heart was racing, she had never seen anyone deliberately disobey her mother like Hermes just did, and to her guilt, she had enjoyed watching it.

"We're here. Up the steps and to the right is the grand hall, where all the dancing is talking place," said Hermes.

"Dancing?" asked Persephone. "Like the mortals do?"

"Sweet one, the mortals learned to dance from us. Just enjoy your time away from Demeter," Hermes winked at her and quickly made his way into the hall, with Persephone following excitedly.

She raced into the hall and marveled at the sight of all the gods moving to the music, cups full of wine. She started to dance like the humans she watched in secret, turning, twisting, until she felt someone take her hand. She looked into bright blue eyes and a large smile, which she returned. He spun her, dipped her, and they swung around the dance floor until Persephone took another partner.

She continued this pattern with several others, including a bewildered goddess in armor, and then she saw him.

He was leaning against a pillar, watching all of merry-making. He had pale skin, and curly black hair that stopped just above his brows. He had a sculpted face, and wore a black button down shirt with black pants. But what really drew Persephone to him were his eyes. They were a deep, deep velvety blue, and they stopped her in her tracks. After a moment, she stepped towards him, extended her arm, took his hand, and led him onto the floor with her. They way he danced with her was different than the ones before. Nothing else felt relevant, all Persephone wanted to do was spin and move with him in this moment. She didn't notice the stares of the others, especially when he dipped her. She examined his face. Oh my, he was so attractive. Had the nymphs ever described this god? Surely someone so handsome would not escape their gossip. She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely registered the fact that she was now upright. She had to look away, to become so entranced so easily was frightening. Persephone didn't like herself for it, but she continued to dance out of his reach.

* * *

At the end of the festivities, Persephone found herself wandering around Olympus, thinking about that mysterious deity she danced with. She couldn't get his image out of her head, and the way her skin felt when she touched him haunted her. She smiled at the memories she had made in the past hours knowing one thing for certain. Persephone was glad to have escaped Demeter, if only for o


	3. Chapter 3

After the festival, many suitors came to visit Persephone. Many of them she recognized from several nights previous. They were all very courteous and gentlemanly, but all of them, Hermes, Ares, Dionysus, and even Apollo met the same fate; Demeter slamming the door in their hopeful faces.

To some extent, Persephone was glad. Not that she liked her mother's fierce control over her, but she did not want to marry any of the suitors. She was immortal, they were immortal, and if she were to marry any of them, she would be bound to them for eternity.

Eternity.

Forever.

Persephone could not fathom wanting to spend forever with someone. Could anybody be so interesting? Wouldn't they get bored of each other, but trapped in matrimony? Persephone did not like the thought of that. With mortals it was different, it was easy. They were together for 60 years, maximum. But forever?

She shook her head. Either she was married or she would pledge to be an eternal virgin, which wasn't appealing either. She didn't even fully grasp the concept of virginity, and not virginity.

Her thoughts wandered to the elusive god she danced with, the only one not to approach her since the festival. Persephone was disappointed. He probably had other girls, with those looks he could have anyone he wanted. Those eyes, those eyes. She couldn't shake the image from her mind. Persephone wished she knew his name. Not that it would make a difference.

* * *

Hades wished he knew her name.

She was in his head constantly, while he was judging souls, reading, even when he slept he had dreams of her. Of her dancing in his arms, of her rich brown eyes, and sometimes some of the more vivid dreams would cause Hades to wake in sheets stained with sweat (and other substances).

He was obsessed. He _had _to find her, he _had_ to know who had infatuated him with a single dance. He prepared himself to go to Mount Olympus, where he hoped to find answers.

* * *

The door swung open to reveal an irritated Aphrodite. However, when she registered who was in front of her, she smiled.

"Hades, have you finally come to your senses? Oh I just knew it wouldn't be long before I had you," she cooed, lifting her arms around Hades's shoulders. He grabbed her wrists and set her arms back at her side.

"That is not why I am here, Aphrodite," he replied, now irritated himself. But mostly he was nervous. He walked past her and sat on a chair, wringing his hands.

She took her time and laid herself provocatively on the bed opposite Hades. She grinned. "Why does the King of the Underworld wish to see me?" she asked with a fake innocence.

"I need your advice-your help," Hades confessed.

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? And what could the great Hades want from me?"

Hades did not appreciate her tone, which was dripping with sarcasm. "Look, I'm serious. It's about someone, a girl I met,"

She smiled. "I never thought I would see the day when Hades wanted love advice. Tell me, what girl seems to elude such a handsome god like yourself?"

Hades stood up and began to pace. "That's the problem, I don't know who she is."

"What do you mean you don't know who she is?"

"Well, I've never talked to her. I first saw her at the festival, and we danced, and-"

"You too!? I have had enough with this fucking girl-"

"Stop. You know who I am speaking of?"

"Of course I do. Every god in this realm knows whom you speak of. You are late to the party, Hades, I fear she has had many other suitors since the festival, including my Ares,"

"Are you jealous? Have you lost your precious followers to this girl?" asked Hades tauntingly.

"I am the goddess of beauty, she holds no threat to me," Hades would beg to differ, "Her name is Persephone, she is the daughter of Demeter," said Aphrodite angrily.

"Persephone," Hades repeated in a whisper.

"Yes, Persephone. My advice is to forget her, for Demeter keeps her under lock and key. Her previous suitors were rejected quickly by her mother. The only way you could ever…" Aphrodite stopped talking, and instead began to think. If Persephone were trapped in the Underworld, she would no longer have any competition. No one would question the fairest of the goddesses anymore.

"What? The only way what?" asked Hades impatiently.

"The only way you could have her was if you took her from Demeter," said Aphrodite.

"You mean kidnap her? Aphrodite, you mistake me for my brothers," Hades was surprised that the goddess would even mention such a thing.

"Hades, you would be doing the poor girl a favor. Can you imagine what it's like for her? Being so young yet trapped. She'll never know love, passion, or desire; Hades, you know what you want. Take it," Aphrodite had risen from the bed and whispered the last words in his ear.

"You only want her in the Underworld so your beauty is not rivaled anymore," responded Hades.

"Oh my, you always were the smartest, weren't you Hades," she pulled back with a chuckle.

"I am no fool, Aphrodite, do not take me for one,"

"Of course not. I'm just stating the obvious, it's a win-win situation," Aphrodite slid back into her position on the bed. "Go speak with Zeus, I'm sure he would gladly give his blessing for you,"

"Thank you, Aphrodite,"

She laughed. "Anytime, dear Hades."

* * *

Hades walked through the vast halls of Olympus, walking as fast as his mind was racing. Persephone. She was beautiful, she could he his. Could he take her? Just capture her and keep her in the Underworld?

Before he realized it he had walked into Zeus's temple, with the god reclining in his chair, obviously deep in thought.

"Zeus," spoke Hades, snapping the younger god out of his reverie. He had a look of surprise on his face, he obviously was not expecting to see Hades back so soon.

"Hades, what are you doing on Olympus? Is there a problem?" Zeus questioned.

"No, no, not a problem per say. You see, I, um, there is a girl. I just learned her name is Persephone and-"

"And you wish to take her hand in marriage. Hades, I have had this conversation many times these past few days, and believe me, you will not get past Demeter," Zeus sighed, "It's such a shame. Persephone is just lovely and her mother will never let her out of her grasp. Though I must say, Hades, I did not expect for her to take your heart so quickly,"

"Yes, I did not expect it either. Listen Zeus, you have told me time and time again how I need a consort, a Queen, and now, now I believe I want one. Please brother, I am asking for your blessing, for her hand," Hades was nearly pleading.

"And I would gladly give it to you! You would make the most loyal and caring husband, I just can't get Demeter to let go of her daughter!"

"Well, I was just thinking about that. Maybe I wouldn't have to het Demeter to let go," responded Hades.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't like it, but I was considering…"

"Considering what? Just whisking Persephone away from earth and into the Underworld?" Zeus seemed somewhat shocked at first, but then he began to contemplate it. Hades was the best god he could give Persephone to. He couldn't let such a fine young goddess be trapped at the hands of her mother forever...

Zeus finally replied, "Alright. You have my blessing, and I approve of your plan. But Hades, do be careful,"

"You know I will be."

* * *

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Hades found himself pacing in his throne room, nervous for the day to come. He had spent the past week preparing his palace for Persephone's arrival, and now the time was almost here.

He had an extra bedroom where she would stay. He had his servants make attire for her spun from the softest silk, and decorated with his finest jewels. He had everything in perfect place, now all he needed was Persephone.

He hoped she would like it.

Hades turned towards the two thrones. There had always been two, when he first arrived he remembered seeing the chair to his left, close enough to his own where he could hold its owner's hand, whisper in her ear. He always felt a surge of loneliness whenever he turned towards it, and no one would be there.

He hoped that part of his existence would end today, that Persephone would always be there to rule beside him.

"My lord? It's time. The girl is in the fields and her mother is still in the house."

"Prepare my chariot."

* * *

Persephone woke to Eos rising and Helios racing in the sky. She could already hear her busy mother rummaging in the kitchen, preparing breakfast and planning today's harvest. Sitting up, she could already see the day ahead of her. She would have breakfast with her mother, they would go plant seeds in Argos, or Mycenae, Persephone would watch the mortals before her mother would drag her to other places to bless the fields and receive the farmer's sacrifices. Then they would come back to their fields, Persephone would try to sneak in a conversation with the nymphs in the forest, Demeter would yell at her to come home, they could have dinner, and Persephone would go back to her bedroom, and end her unsatisfying day in a fit of tosses and turns.

She headed downstairs and greeted her mother good morning, before looking out the window and spotting the first pomegranates growing off of her tree. It was a little far away, but she wanted to taste the fresh fruit, she had grown the tree herself.

"Mother, can I go out into the field and pick a few pomegranates for breakfast?" she asked innocently.

Demeter seemed a bit uneasy. Persephone knew her mother didn't like her leaving the house in her nightly attire, but it's not like anyone would be out there to see her. Finally, she gave Persephone permission. "Yes, but if you see any of those suitors of yours I want you sprinting back to this house. And don't be gone for more than five minutes, or there will be punishment!"

Persephone was already making her way into the field by the time her mother was done. She stepped towards her tree, when something caught her eye.

It was a flower, but she did not remember planting it, and she was sure Demeter had never planted a flower like this one. It was a dark, deep purple and was very alluring. It was stunning to behold. How had she never seen something so gorgeous? Had her mother kept another thing hidden from her? Persephone decided to pick it, and would show it to Demeter when she returned with the pomegranates.

She bent down and plucked the flower from its groundings, and as she stood she could feel the earth begin to shake.

'Poseidon must be angry,' thought Persephone. However, the ground started to move more violently, as the earth she picked the flower from cracked open. Persephone dropped the flower immediately and began to run, not towards her mother, not towards anywhere but she knew she had to get away from that black hole.

Persephone ran as swiftly as she ever had. She heard the sounds of horses neighing, and turned her head as she continued to run. She saw a golden chariot chasing after her, pulled by unkempt black horses with frightening red eyes. She looked to the driver of the chariot. She could not see his face, for it was covered by a helmet, and the rest of him was clad in black, what he wore exactly she could not see, because her vision began to blur. Persephone could feel her heart beat in her throat, oh how she wished she had stayed inside with her mother, she felt stupid for being tempted with the pomegranates. She felt a hand grasp her arm and pull her up off of her feet, and she let out a blood-curdling scream before she felt everything go black.


	5. Chapter 5

Hades found himself pacing in this throne room for the second time that day. He was worried about Persephone. She was safe in her new room, that he knew, but he hated himself for that kidnapping.

He remembered seeing the look of pure terror on her face as she tried to escape him. He could feel the soft touch of her arm before she howled with fear. He recalled her body going limp against his, and he carried her on the journey back to the Underworld and to her new bedchambers.

He shivered. He could only hope that his dear Persephone would forgive him for this.

* * *

Persephone felt silk against her body. It was wonderfully soft, and warm.

She shot straight up. Her bed was not made from silk. She looked around, this was not her room. She slipped out from under the obsidian colored duvet and stood with her feet on the cold marble floor. Persephone began to examine the strange, foreign place she woke up in.

There was a large, four-poster bed in the center of the room. The posters were made from cherry wood, and there were white bed sheets covered by a black duvet. The walls surrounding her were a deep red. The furniture, which consisted of a nightstand by the bed, a closet on the left, was also made from the same wood as the bed. There was a fireplace on the center wall of the room, and a white marble hearth above it. Next to the fireplace was a door that opened to a washroom. The other door was on the right wall.

She padded her way towards the closet. Its doorknobs were made from black sapphires, and Persephone felt as if she were ruining them with her touch. She gasped when she saw the contents of the closet.

It was filled with dresses and gowns of all colors. She ran her hands over the clothes, they were even softer than her bed sheets. She pulled a grey one out, and noticed that all the buttons down its back were small diamonds. Persephone put the dress back in the closet. She bent down and pulled out the drawers, and she found them to be filled with undergarments.

Persephone looked at her own plain white slip, which was now tattered and torn. Her legs and feet were cut and bruised. Why was she in this state?

Oh right. She had been kidnapped.

She had been kidnapped!

Horror daunted her features as she remembered the events of the day before. The terrifying horses, the black clad chariot driver, it all came back to her. Where had he taken her? Who was he? Why had he taken her? Persephone pondered that last one. If her captor had taken her for…unchaste reasons, she was certain he would have already stolen her innocence and spit her back out into her familiar fields. So that left her with the same question, why was she here?

Persephone, more curious than cautious, decided to search for an answer herself, or at least a way out of here. She stepped across the cold marble flooring, and opened the door. She quickly understood that finding anything would be unlikely. Before her was a long hallway carpeted in red, with black, onyx walls lined with torches for light. The hallway had many doors, many other hallways leading off of it. It looked like a labyrinth. How was she going to get anywhere in this place?

Going against her better judgment, Persephone began to quietly wander the endless halls. She honestly had no clue where she was going, and even though she tried to remember where her room was, she wasn't so sure she would be able to make it back. She needed to find a library, someplace she could find information. She turned a corner and started to walk down yet another hallway, when something stopped her in her tracks.

There was a man standing not fifteen feet away from her. She instantly recognized him as her kidnapper, she was sure about that, but Persephone also wondered if that was the elusive god she danced with only a fortnight ago. He had the same dark curly hair and pale skin. If only she could get a clear look at his eyes, then she would know. The man, dressed in black, treaded towards her, not wanting to scare her away.

Persephone did not know what to do; run away or talk to the man advancing towards her. In her silent dilemma, she remained still. Now she could see that this was the man she danced with, this was he. He stood now about a foot away, his deep blue eyes boring into hers.

"Wha-what am I doing he-he here? Where am I?" Persephone stuttered. It was difficult to remain composed with someone so attractive, so intimidating this close.

Hades could see the unease written all over her face. He wanted to calm her, let her know she was safe here. However, he did not know how to respond to her inquires. _I have taken you from all you have ever known to make you my wife in the Underworld for all of eternity. Sorry for not asking for your permission._ Eventually he replied,

"Persephone," the word came from his mouth in a rich, baritone whisper. She saw his eyes turn from curious to something Persephone could not describe. It looked hungry, full of heat, and it was all directed towards her. The center between her legs began to dampen, and her eyes widened. She did not know where she was, but she wanted to get away from this, this _want_ that was so foreign, so forbidden to her. She watched as he leaned in towards her face, his target obviously her lips. Persephone knew at once what he was attempting, she had seen mortals engage in it passionately. It frightened her, yet that spot grew wetter, hotter. Before she knew what she was doing, or why she was doing it, she had kneed his crotch with force and dashed back to her room. She was not quite sure how she made it there, she figured her fear had driven her. Then again, she wasn't quite sure of anything anymore.

All Persephone knew for certain was that one; she had been kidnapped and two; she had desperately wanted to kiss him as well.


	6. Chapter 6

_'What is a matter with me?_',thought Hades. He was quickly walking through the vast halls of his palace. '_My self-control was non-existent back there! It's no wonder Persephone fled back to her chambers, I must have looked a fool to her. She asks me two simple questions, and I almost throw all my inhibitions into Tartarus just from hearing her voice. Her lovely voice…' _Hades stopped at her door.

* * *

She heard a soft knocking at her door. Persephone wondered if it was the same man she had just fled from. Whoever he was. "Who is it?" she asked, nervously with her hands wringing behind her back.

"Open the door," called the rich voice she recognized. This was the same man. However his blatant request for entrance and refusal to tell her who he was brought an unfamiliar anger out of Persephone.

"Not until I know who you are," she replied defiantly.

"I am someone who will make you sorely regret your temerity. Now open the door, Persephone,"

She gasped and quickly pulled open the damned door. "How do you know that name?"

I strode into her room swiftly, not allowing her the opportunity to slam the door in my face. She turned to face me, a mix of anger and confusion displayed upon her features.

"If you don't answer any of my inquiries, my father, Zeus, shall ruin you," she cautioned me. She obviously had no clue we were in the Underworld.

"Your father has no power down here, and no power over me," I responded. Her brows furrowed.

"But he rules the heavens, he has to rule you. If he didn't that would mean…that would mean we're in the Underworld, and you, you would be-"

I sharply cut her off, and extended my hand, "Hades, love."

_Hades? This was the dreaded God of Death and King of the Underworld? I never imagined him to look like this…_ I refused to take his hand. He retracted it, looking intently at me with an arched brow. I kept his gaze.

"Why am I here? When are you going to take my back to my fields?" I asked.

"Persephone, you are never going to see those fields again," he replied, too casually for the content of his answer. My mind began to race.

"What?! You can't just _kidnap _me and keep me here as your prisoner, I have done nothing to deserve this!" I cried in a fit of shock and fury.

"I have no intention of keeping you prisoner here. I will keep you here as my wife."

Persephone could feel her jaw go slack, her eyes widen, and her face drain of color. Wife? Marriage? Wedding night? "What do you mean as your wife, do I not have a choice in the matter?" She was expecting her voice to be quiet, and shaky, but instead outrage quickly conquered any other emotion. How dare this man capture her then have the audacity to say she would marry him!

"No actually, you don't. Your precious father even gave you to me. You shall remain in the Underworld as my Queen and consort for eternity." Hades found himself harsher than he expected, however this was better than succumbing to his desire for the girl.

"Eternity," Persephone whispered, as though the word was as dreadful as Tartarus. Her knees gave in, and she crumpled to the floor helplessly. The anger drained from her, and she was left with her thoughts of forever, of forever being held captive, and how she knew no one could find her in the Underworld. Hades knelt down and gently offered his hand again, but Persephone merely rejected it once again. Quietly, trembling, she spoke to her captor, "Why me?"

Hades tipped her chin so his velvety blue eyes met her brown ones, glistening with tears she refused to shed. "Because, I am in love with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Persephone let her now aching head drop to rest on her sore knees. A muffled sob wrenched its way through her trembling lips, and tears began to spill from her eyes, cascading down her smooth cheeks. Her arms wrapped around her legs, and she could feel her body silently shake from her weeping. Hades began to move closer to her, and when Persephone lifted her head he again attempted to pursue her soft pink lips, hoping to place a chaste kiss on them to assure her of his sincerity. However she turned her face away from him, her eyes downcast and wet. Hades heard a quaking "Please don't," quietly leave her mouth. The words, although barely audible, struck Hades like a harsh slap to his face. He abruptly stood up, and made his way to the door.

"Well, regardless of what you want, you will be Queen of this realm. Come, I shall give you a tour of the palace," Hades said stoically.

Persephone remained in her position of the cold stone floor. "And what if I say I don't want to go," she responded just as impassively.

"Then I shall drag you through the palace myself. Now which would you prefer?" At this, Persephone slowly unfurled herself and crossed the room till she was next to Hades. He opened the door and they began.

* * *

He showed her the dwellings of Hecate, Nyx, Thanatos, and all other deities that resided in the Underworld. Persephone had shivered each time they bowed to her. It was only proof that she would be the future co-ruler of this domain, this cold, lifeless domain. She could hardly keep track of all the rooms, for the palace was so vast and seemingly endless.

"Now here is the library, where you can find every text in history, if you so desire," and Persephone found herself standing in a huge room, filled with shelves and shelves of books and scrolls. It almost made her head spin.

"Every text?" Persephone inquired, trying to sound casual. Every text would have to include a map or guide of the Underworld, and that would be her key to escaping.

"Yes, every text," Hades confirmed, surprised that books had piqued her interest. He had not expected Persephone to enjoy burying herself into a text, but then again he did not know much about her anyway. Maybe she could find something that would make her happy here, if it was not himself. "Now, we have one final room to visit. Follow me,"

He led her through the red-carpeted halls, and the flooring was deliciously soft against her bare, bruised feet. After a few turns, two large doors began to loom ahead of them. It was the same one that she had seen him walk out of earlier today, this was where they first spoke. Could he be taking her to his chambers? Persephone started panicking quietly, her hands shaking and eyes growing wider. Hades grabbed one of the massive bronze door handles and pulled the door open to reveal what appeared to be the largest throne room Persephone had even seen.

In the center were two thrones made of onyx stone, each one grand and formidable. She might have been able to admire them, if the circumstances didn't apply. Two black-cloaked, faceless servants brought forth a shade. It was a young woman, one with deep sorrow and regret that filled her lifeless grey eyes.

Hades crossed the large room and stood five feet from the soul. He motioned her me to join him, which Persephone did.

"Here, just follow along, I'm going to show you how we judge the souls," said Hades. Persephone shuddered at 'we'. Hades took the shade's hand, and withdrew a small, glistening thread. Then he seemed to double it, and handed one thread to Persephone and kept one for himself. He folded his hand over the thread, and Persephone did the same. She found herself watching this girl's life play before her eyes, almost like she was at a theatre.

The girl was born to middle class parents. She worked as a loyal servant to a king of Pylos, along with her loving, protecting family. However she and her family did not realize the young prince of Pylos had taken a liking to her, and he had already decided that he wanted her as his wife. The prince's family was grateful that he had finally chosen a consort, and agreed to the marriage. One day, while she was dutifully running her master's errands, the prince captured her. He sped the shocked girl into his chambers, and despite her useless cries of protest, he raped the girl. She was quickly made his unwilling bride, and on the day of the wedding, her family was slaughtered, for it could not be made known that a prince married a servant. She cried for her dear family, and harbored feelings of guilt for their deaths in solitude. Even though she despised her husband, she remained faithful to him, which he did not reciprocate. She grew weary and despondent over time, deeply unhappy, even when it was announced she would bear the next heir to the throne of Pylos. She died a painful death in childbirth.

Persephone was put back into reality instantaneously. The shades looked at Hades, then at Persephone, then back and Hades before speaking.

"You know my pain. I can see your eyes, I know you suffer a fate similar to mine," she said to Persephone. Persephone nodded, tears slipping through the gates of her eyelids. She lost control of her inhibitions, rushed towards the shade and embraced her tightly, sobbing onto her shoulder. The shade was cold, so cold, like everything Persephone had encountered in this dreaded place.

"I'm scared," whispered Persephone truthfully, almost forgetting her captor was still in the room.

The shade gently stroked her long golden hair. She offered no words of advice, or comfort to Persephne. The shade only said, "I am so sorry." At this Persephone let out a loud cry, before Hades grabbed her shoulder and wrenched her off of the shade.

"You have lived a life of tragedy, however it was no fault of your own. You have lived honorably through a difficult life, and for this you shall be granted eternity in the Elysian Fields," spoke Hades impassively. The shade was immediately led out of the grand room by the two cloaked servants.

Persephone turned her tear-stained cheeks towards Hades. He was at a loss for words, unable to soothe her or reason with her.

"I-," he began, but it was too late. Persephone walked out of the throne room, not allowing him to finish. He decided to leave her alone for now, as it had been a long day for Persephone.

* * *

She made her way through the halls, determined to find an escape from the Underworld, from the fate she just witnessed. She entered the expansive library, and began to search for texts about the Underworld. Eventually she came across a leather bound book titled: _Guide to the Underworld_. She eagerly flipped through some pages, skimming the book. She saw several maps and descriptions of the realm. She sat at a nearby cherry wood table, and dove into the guide.

_Perfect_, she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Hades sat in his spacious study, dimly lit by candles lining the walls. He reclined in his chair, and kicked his feet onto his mahogany wood desk. He threw his lean, sculpted arms back and clasped his hands together behind his thick mass of tousled black hair. His heavy eyelids closed, allowing him to focus on his thoughts.

He thought about Persephone, about her reaction to her impending fate. Honestly Hades wasn't expecting her to be grateful for him kidnapping her, but the way she coldly rejected him when he revealed just how much he cared for her he was not expecting. Did she not realize how extraordinary it was for the stoic King of the Underworld to tell anyone his emotions, much less confessions of love? He sighed wearily. He wanted Persephone to be happy, yes, but he what he wanted more was for Persephone to be happy with him.

* * *

She walked back to her chambers with a small scroll held tightly in her hands. On the scroll was a map from her room to what for mortals was the entrance to this wretched place, for Persephone was a door marked exit. Her one chance of escaping an eternity in the Underworld…for is she failed she knew she would really be watched like a warden watches a helpless prisoner.

She entered the washroom and drew herself a hot bath, and placed the scroll on the marble counter next to her. She shed her white slip and gently stepped into the large tub. While washing her long honey-colored hair and sore body, Persephone plotted her homecoming to the familiar upper-world.

* * *

She exited the bath, let the water drain, and pulled her slip over her freshly clean body. She dried her hair with a white cotton towel, walked out of the washroom, and looked out the window of her room. Night had fallen over the Underworld, which meant it was time for Persephone to implement her plan. The deities would all be asleep by now or taking on their duties in the upper-world, and hopefully Charon's ferry would be docked on the shores of the Styx closest to the palace, and not on the side of the entrance to the Underworld. She did not know if she could carry out her plan without that boat to get her across the river. Hoping for the best, Persephone crossed her room, opened the door and began to walk silently through the halls of the palace, suffocating the scroll in her hands.

She found herself in the throne room, and according to her map the doors to the Styx were to the right of the two thrones. Persephone crossed the room, thankful no one was around, and opened one of the doors so she could see where Charon's ferry was docked. It was on the shore closest to her, and she quietly thanked the Fates for the good fortune. Slowly she opened the door just wide enough so she could slip through, careful to close it behind her.

It was chilly outside of the palace, the cool wind leaving goose bumps on her soft skin in its wake. Persephone glanced left and right, she saw no one, not even Charon in sight. There was a giant, sleeping Cerberus on the opposite side of the Styx, and beyond him Persephone could barely see the tunnel that would take her away from this awful Underworld.

Cerberus would be her largest obstacle. Persephone had no powers in the Underworld as a goddess of life, and she was not armed with weapon or magic. She would have to noiselessly creep past the beast, or if it awoken she would either have to flee quickly to the tunnel or somehow outwit the ghastly dog. Nerves fluttered through her slim body. Would she be able to pull this off? She shook her head. Now was not the time for anxiety, she had to be confident and focused if she were to ever see her earth again.

She inaudibly walked to the shores of the Styx. The river emanated grief, coldness, despair, and was a haunting shade of grey-black. Carefully, mindful not to touch the treacherous waters, she stepped into the boat, told hold of Charon's oar, and dipped it into the river, pulling herself further and further from the black palace. Persephone was strong from all the planting and harvesting with Demeter, so rowing across the Styx was fairly easy for her. The boat slowed to a stop once Persephone had reached the opposite shore.

A mere ten feet ahead of her lay the enormous three-headed beast that guarded the Underworld. All three heads were snoring, all six eyes closed, which she was grateful for. She silently climbed out of the ferry and cautiously tip toed to the right of the dog, putting distance in between them for safety. She started to walk towards the tunnel, and the nerves returned, however now they were ones of glee. She was so close! And she would run on the soft, welcoming grass and bask in Helios'-

_Snap_

Persephone's eyes widened in horror as she look down at the twig she had just cracked in half with her bare foot. She turned her head towards Cerberus, all three heads stirring, as six eyes opened languidly until they caught sight of the terrified goddess. He emitted a low growl, baring his sharp, menacing teeth…

* * *

Hades pulled himself out of his reverie, stood up, and stretched his fit body. He yawned, forgetting how late it was. He stepped out of his study to find a cloaked, flustered servant running towards him. His brows furrowed in confusion, what could be going on at this time of night?

A loud, threatening bark made its way to Hades' ears, followed by the shrieking of a terrified girl. Hades turned to the servant, "Persephone is trying to escape," and he burst into a sprint, hoping to save her from Cerberus before it was too late.


	9. Chapter 9

She leaped to the left, dodging the first of Cerberus' attempts to capture her in his titanic jaws. It only angered the dog further, and another head lurched for Persephone as she let out a terrified shriek. Quickly she hit the ground and rolled underneath the dog's three heads, grabbing a handful of sand as she went. Persephone jumped to her feet and tossed the sand at the dog's six eyes, hoping to temporarily hinder his vision, and bolted for her exit. She heard Cerberus howl in pain, but she was too close to care. Nothing could get in her way now, not with the upper-world just a stride away. Persephone could hear the east wind rustling the leaves of trees, creeks rushing through dense forests, she could smell that familiar earthy scent she loved so much, and she could almost touch all of it.

Persephone found herself unable to cross the threshold between the two realms, Angrily, frustrated, she pounded at this invisible boundary that prohibited her from reaching her beloved upper-word. She let out an anguished cry and sank to the floor, sliding down the invisible wall, sobbing. She was fully aware that her only chance of fleeing was gone, and now she would either be eaten by Cerberus, or be truly kept as a prisoner in the Underworld forever.

Hades had arrived just in time to put up an impenetrable boundary between the two realms. He had watched Persephone cleverly elude Cerberus and race to the tunnel, then as she dissolved into tears, realizing she could not escape. Hades motioned for Cerberus to stand down, and quietly walked towards Persephone lamenting on the sandy ground. She did not seem to notice him, or if she did she made no effort to acknowledge him. Wordlessly, gently Hades picked her up and held her in his arms, carrying her bridal-style to the ferry. Charon was waiting for them. Persephone still remained silently weeping, as if she were still desperately waiting for that wall to disappear so she could free herself in the upper-world. Neither Hades nor Persephone spoke while ferried across the hateful Styx.

He stepped out of the boat and set Persephone down on the ground beside him, knowing that she could not attempt to run away again with the Styx now being guarded by Charon day and night. Her tears had stopped flowing, but she still remained completely impassive, as if the cold Underworld was slowing turning her to ice. They entered the palace together, walking side by side.

"You were trying to escape," said Hades.

Persephone spoke in an hostile tone, one that matched her demeanor. "If you expect me to idly accept what _eternity_ you have planned for me, and not fight for what I want, then you are sorely mistaken. You know nothing about me, Hades."

"I have an eternity planned for _us_, Persephone."

"There is no us," she retorted sharply.

At this Hades quickly grabbed Persephone by her shoulders and forcefully shoved her into the nearest wall. She let out a short cry of pain, but Hades paid no heed. Her words boiled anger in Hades, an anger that frightened even him with its power. An anger burning so strong it could only stem from a love even stronger.

"**You forget just who you are dealing with, Persephone**. You direly underestimate just how much power that I, King of the Underworld, eldest of the Divine Three holds, and my willingness to wield all of it. If you don't believe that I could turn you and I into an _us_ this very moment and obliterate your title as the _maiden_ of spring, then it is _you_, my dear, who is sorely mistaken."

Persephone struck her chin out in strict defiance, but her eyes betrayed her brave exterior, for they showed the immense fear that Persephone had harbored since she was abducted. She was deathly frightened of what he spoke of, that dreaded crime Persephone desperately wanted to save herself from, but she was uncomfortably aware of how likely it was going to happen to her.

"The closest thing you will ever have to an us is victim and violator, an unwilling prisoner and the chains she is bound by. You will never have friendship, a consort, or a lover out of me. Take my maidenhood, keep me as your captive, make me your Queen. But you will _never_ have my heart, Hades. And that is something you have no power over," she declared, forgetting her fear and never breaking eye contact with Hades. His eyes still bore furiously into hers, but his grip on her softened, and he stepped back, giving Persephone her personal space. Silently he walked her back to her chambers, and did not bid her goodnight.

* * *

Once Persephone was in her room, she found a woman with jet-black hair, pale skin, and piercing green eyes sitting on her bed. Persephone jumped back, alarmed by the woman's presence, and stood ready to protect herself. The woman stood up and straightened her elegant floor-length black chiton.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm Hecate, daughter of Perses and Asteria, goddess of witchcraft and crossroads. We've met, but I believe you saw me in my crone form while I was practicing my magic. I'm now in my maiden form, the one you will see me most in." The goddess spoke gently, not intending to frighten Persephone.

"What are you doing in my chambers?"

Hecate shook her head at the distrust of the girl. "I'm in your chambers to…keep you company. I know it can be lonely in a new, foreign place, and I want to make sure you have a companion."

"You were ordered by Hades to watch me, to make sure I did not try and escape again. Please, do not lie to me again," Persephone had surprised herself with these words, she never knew her tongue to be so harsh.

Hecate chuckled. "You're right. You know, if I were you, I wouldn't be so quick to turn down queen-dom. With your sternness, and sharp mind, you would make an excellent ruler. Very few would recognize my fib, or be so bold as to tell me what to do after-words."

"You speak as though I have a choice in becoming a queen. However I would choose my independence over ruler-ship any day. "

"As so it would seem. Now, Hades did send me here to look after you, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends anyways. I meant what I said beforehand, about loneliness, and I don't see any reason for us not to be pals. What do you say?"

For the first time since she had been brought to the Underworld, Persephone smiled. "Well then, I'd say I'm glad to have a friend."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So as you may have figured out, this is my first fic, and I'm really grateful for all of your support and reviews. So please, don't be afraid to tell me what you want to see happen, or give me some (constructive) criticism, or if you just want to say hi, because we already know we have one thing in common. So happy new year and enjoy :)

* * *

Hades lay in his bed, distraught by the events of that night. It wasn't the fact that Persephone tried to run away, he had expected that, but her words in the hall haunted him. Hades never wanted her to be miserable. He wanted her to be the girl he fell in love with, the lovely, joyous, carefree girl who danced away that fateful night. He knew he did this to her, he only had himself to blame. He alone selfishly ripped her away from the fields she loved, her warm upper-world, and he was the one who treated her like she was worthless, when she was really the most precious thing in the universe. Instead of treating her right, he cruelly put up an arrogant, angry, self-centered front, just to hide his feelings for her so he would not get hurt, but because of it he hurt his beloved Persephone. In protecting his heart, he wounded hers. Gods, he even threatened her with _rape_! He didn't recognize or understand his irrational behavior. He loved Persephone. He vowed to make things right with her in the morning.

Luckily for Hades, he wouldn't have to wait even that long.

* * *

Hecate and Persephone were giggling uncontrollably on Persephone's bed, like two young girls during a slumber party. They were cracking silly jokes about the deities on Olympus, and enjoying each other's company.

"So, you're the goddess of like, witchcraft and magic and all that, right?" Persephone inquired.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Can I see you like, cast a spell or something?" asked Persephone eagerly.

"Um, okay, sure. Get off the bed."

The two girls jumped off of the bed and Persephone backed away a few steps, curious to see Hecate's work. Hecate raised both of her arms, turned back to Persephone, "Want a new duvet?" she asked, and not waiting for an answer. She muttered a couple of things Persephone couldn't quite understand. Within seconds, Persephone's bed was completely swallowed by flames. Hecate screamed, waved her hands frantically, and water extinguished the flames just as quickly as they had come. Hecate turned to Persephone, her face covered in black soot.

The two broke out howling with laughter. Persephone doubled over, clutching her stomach in an attempt to stop and regain control of herself.

"What was that?" asked Persephone incredulously.

"I have no idea! I guess I must have recited the spell wrong. Do you want me to try and recreate your bed?"

"No, no, I think that is enough magic for tonight, don't you?"

"Yes, but where are you going to sleep now?"

Persephone felt the corners of her lips tug themselves into a sly smile. She turned to Hecate and asked, "You're my chaperone, right? Can you lead me to Hades quarters? I believe I shall stay with him tonight."

* * *

Hades heard soft knocking on his bedroom door. He was surprised, to say the least, that he had visitors at this late hour. He sat up in his bed and said, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Persephone, wearing one of the black slips from her closet. Behind her was Hecate, who seemed to have her face completely smothered in ashes. Hades' brows furrowed at the peculiar sight.

"Hey boss. Something happened to her bed so, she's going to stay the night with you," Hecate explained hurriedly, then sped off. Persephone turned to him with a sheepish smile on her lovely face.

"Persephone, would you be so kind as to enlighten me on the whereabouts of your bed?" Hades asked.

"Um, I asked Hecate to show me a magic spell, and it ended with my bed in flames. Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?"

Hades was very pleased to hear that Hecate and Persephone were getting along, though he was curious about Persephone's change in demeanor. She had just been so cold and distant towards him, and now, now she was acting almost coy.

"Yes, that is fine. I shall make sure you have a new bed by tomorrow night."

Persephone climbed into bed next to him. He relished in the warmth that radiated from her smooth looking skin. She looked so sexy in that short black slip with lace trim, and with her right beside him, _in his bed_, it took all of his willpower to not rip off the garment and ravish her this very second. "Thank you, for the bed and for your hospitality. Hades, I want to apologize for my rash behavior this earlier evening. I should have never said those things to you, and I am so sorry."

Hades was touched by her apology. What he didn't know was just how cunning Persephone was, and how she was lying right through her perfect, pearly white teeth. If she were to be honest, she did not regret a single word she said to him, nor did she regret striving for her freedom.

"There is no need to apologize, Persephone. I have been cruel to you, and you did not deserve any of it. It is I who should be sorry, and I am. I don't want to cause you any pain, I just want you to be happy with me."

At this Persephone wrapped Hades in a tight embrace, making sure he felt the press of her breasts against his chest. She kissed his cheek gently before pulling away. "Hades, now that we are being honest with each other, I'd-I'd like for you to make me a promise. Just this one thing."

"Tell me what you wish for, my love." Hades was eager to set things straight with Persephone and himself, and was ready to give her _almost_ anything she so desired.

He saw a slight blush grace her cheeks. "Promise me you will never, um, take me by force. I-what you said you could do earlier this night-Hades, it frightens me."

Hades readily complied with her request. He was glad she did not ask for her access to the upper-world, and was happy to promise her this. "I promise, I swear by the river Styx to never join the two of us physically without your consent, Persephone. There is no more need for you to be afraid."

A wide grin donned on Persephone's face. Instead of the gratitude Hades was expecting from her, she said, "And by the marital laws of great Hera that bind two people, gods or mortals, in matrimony, they must consummate their love after reciting their sacred vows?" asked Persephone.

"…Yes, that is correct..." confirmed Hades.

"Then by your unbreakable oath on the Styx, we cannot be married, king and queen, bound together for _eternity _without my consent. You cannot join with me unless I allow it, and if you cannot join with me, you cannot marry me."

Realization donned on Hades. He quickly understood why she had apologized so quickly, why she was being so kind to him. She had played him! It was not she who had underestimated him, but he had regretfully underestimated her, and her wily, clever ways.

"You are a cold, calculating woman, Persephone," Hades said after a long pause.

"No Hades. I am broken." Persephone whispered the last words with tears starting to pour from her eyes. She laid down, her back facing him. Hades laid down next to her, knowing he was broken as well.

He also knew that if either of them wanted a chance to be truly happy, they were going to have to rebuild each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Here's the next chapter-it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but after this we'll see the two see each other for the first time after that night, yikes! Anyways enjoy

* * *

Persephone awoke to an empty bed. The vacant space next to her was still warm, so she figured Hades must have already started him work for the day. She sighed, stretched out her limbs, and sat up, surveying the room.

Hades' bed was even larger than the one he had given her. There was a leather chair in the corner, next to a small coffee table. Next to the bed was a nightstand, with a lamp and a note on it. Persephone moved across the bed and picked the note up.

_Dear Persephone,_

_I apologize for not telling you this in person, I had to start supervising the judgments, and I did not want to wake you._

_Meet me in the dining hall for dinner tonight. I look forward to seeing you._

_H._

Was this Hades' way of asking her out on a date? Persephone laughed to herself. He would try to win her over. Fat chance.

Persephone remembered what he said last night. About him being sorry. She doubted he actually meant it, Persephone thought he probably only said it so he might have sex with her that night.

She got out of the bed and walked aimlessly around the room. She noticed not one, but two closets were in Hades' chambers. She opened the first one.

It was filled with dark-colored button down shirts, slacks, belts, some suits, and a couple of chitons. In the drawers were men's briefs. Persephone blushed. Curious, this seemed to be enough clothing for Hades. What could be in the second one? She opened it.

Her eyes widened, and she gasped. Inside the second closet were elegant gowns, ones even more luxurious than those in her own room. Gowns fit for…a queen. In the drawers were fancy undergarments and absolutely stunning jewels. Rubies, emeralds, all sorts of precious stones crated into the most exquisite jewelry. Persephone knew that they were all for her. He planned to give her all these riches when she became queen.

She wondered what he would do with all of them now.

Persephone opened the door to the washroom, and noticed not one, but two sinks. Strangely enough, there weren't two bathtubs, instead one that two people could comfortably fit inside, and move around in. She blushed again.

She walked out of the washroom and opened another door, expecting to find herself out in the hall again. Instead she was in a room filled with books, like a mini-library, and had a desk and chair in the center. On the desk was a book and pen, along with a lamp. Piquing her endless curiosity, Persephone walked over to the desk, sat in the chair, and opened the book to a random page.

_-Yesterday I was summoned to Olympus for some festival or party or some other insignificant gathering of all the gods and their preferred nymphs. For the most part, it was what I was expecting; drunken deities, prying family members, loud music, and an aroused Aphrodite offering herself to me again. But there was someone new this time, and I didn't recognize her from any of the other times I had visited the upper-world._

_She took my breath away. This girl was absolutely gorgeous. She was dancing, spinning, smiling, she looked so happy and carefree. She danced with many gods (even Athena), and then with me._

_Dancing with her felt incredible. I relished the feeling of her lithe form in my arms, the way her warm eyes sparkled. When she left me, I felt like part of me was hallowed. The problem is I have no idea who this girl is. I don't know if she's a goddess or nymph, her parents, I don't even have a name. But I have to find her._

Was this Hades' journal? Is this what he thought when they first met? She recalled feeling the same way about him…

_-This girl got me to go to Olympus twice in the same week, when I normally don't go twice in the same millennium, and I've been in the same room as her for an hour, at the most. I went to ask Aphrodite for help._

_I know, I must be going insane. Me, asking Aphrodite for advice?_

_However I did learn her name. She's Persephone, maiden goddess of spring, though I would prefer her as Persephone, Queen of the Underworld._

_Aphrodite suggested that I kidnap Persephone, because her mother is very protective of her and wants her daughter to remain an eternal virgin at her side. Though at first I was appalled by the idea, but now…now I am not so reluctant. It may be the only way I ever will be able to see her again. Zeus gave me his blessing, for the capture and the marriage, anyways._

_ -I've been spending most of my time on Persephone. She has me completely captivated. I made sure all of the furnishings in her chambers were the finest possible, I just hope she'll like them._

_What a ridiculous thing to think. I'm kidnapping her, for gods' sake she'll probably loathe me. I really hope she won't. I hope she will see that I will go to each and every extreme length to have her as my own, and that her mother's protection gave me little choice, and I can't bear to not have her with me._

_I think I am in love with her. _

_-I have had a taxing day. Yesterday morning, I abducted Persephone. I stole an innocent young girl from her home, and I have no intention of letting her go. I feel awful. Like a monster. The way her eyes widened in terror, and the shriek she let out before I felt her body go limp against mine-it was enough to make me want to throw myself in the deepest pits of Tartarus. I left her in her new room, but after the day's judgments I found her aimlessly wandering the halls of my palace. She questioned me; who was I , what was she doing here, etc. I didn't answer her. I just completely let go of my inhibitions, and went in to kiss her. She was so tempting, standing there, barely covered by her attire, her eyes so wide. Her red-tinted lips parted ever-so slightly, just screaming at me to taste them. She kicked me in my crotch and ran off._

_Later I came into her room, after she had defiantly not opened her door for me. My voice sounded foreign to me, it has harsh when I spoke. I told her my plans of making her my wife. All of her fight emptied, and she looked absolutely forlorn. She seemed to be unnerved by staying with me forever, as if the words tortured her ears. _

_Instead of being there for her, I didn't even attempt to comfort her. I forced her on a tour through my palace. She seemed interested by the library, which is positive. I doubt Demeter ever read any text, so I assume she'll enjoy the freedom she has in my realm. Then I showed her a judgment, which eerily paralleled her current situation (taken from her family, forced into a marriage). Persephone began to sob, admitting to the shade the she was scared. Maybe I am a monster after all._


End file.
